


On the Couch with Tom and Charlie

by somewriter



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Charlie Hunnam - Fandom, Crimson Peak (2015), Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crimson Peak, Crimson Peak Inspired, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, like a lot of dirty talk especially from Tom the filthy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewriter/pseuds/somewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless threesome smut with literally no context, no plot, no justification. Inspired by my viewing of these two gorgeous gods in Crimson Peak ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch with Tom and Charlie

You lay on the couch, dress hitched up around your waist and underwear tossed carelessly to the side. Charlie kneels between your legs, looking at your drenched sex like a starving man. Meanwhile, Tom kneels beside you on the floor, helping you slip your dress up over your head. You are now completely bare and exposed to these two men who, judging from what they’d promised at the party you’d just left, are about to fuck you relentlessly. Both men are still fully clothed in their dress shirts and trousers, and for some reason the sight of their formally clad figures in such a debauched moment is very exciting to you. Without a word, Tom’s mouth descends upon one of your nipples. He uses his teeth to nip and graze the sensitive skin before flicking his tongue out across the goosebump-covered expanse of your breast. You moan appreciatively, arching your back to encourage him to take more of you into his mouth and he obeys immediately.

‘You two look very beautiful like that,’ Charlie hums, head cocked to one side like he’s surveying a lovely work of art.

‘Don’t leave our lovely little whore waiting, Charlie,’ Tom scolds as he lifts his mouth from your chest. ‘Can’t you see she’s dripping for you already?’ He slides a finger over your slit as if to test his theory, finding that he is more than correct – you are, in fact, saturated down to your thighs.

Charlie growls and lowers his face into you, dragging his nose through your downy curls and breathing in the scent of your sex. He finally bestows you with a tentative first lick that flicks across your clit and you raise your hips, writhing and begging for firmer contact. Both men chuckle.

‘So eager, love,’ Charlie remarks, before parting your lips and giving you the contact you desperately crave. He nuzzles your clit with his nose while lapping at your entrance, finally pushing his tongue inside you before returning his attention to the spot that has you seeing stars.  
Tom is kissing your mouth with a hunger that almost frightens you, his tongue pushing into you roughly as his hands caress your breasts and sides. You whimper into his mouth.

  
‘How does our girl taste? I bet she is absolutely divine,’ Tom asks Charlie as he parts from your mouth.  
‘Oh god, she is,’ Charlie growls between licks, ‘come here and taste for yourself.’

  
Tom remains on the floor next to the couch, leaning over you to inhale your scent before using his tongue to trace methodical circles around your clit. Sitting back on his heels, Charlie watches you as you scream and shudder, before inserting a finger inside you. You look down at these two beautiful men panting over your cunt as they work you into a frenzy, and you can feel your climax fast approaching. Charlie inserts a second finger, and then a third, pumping them in and out of you while Tom continues to lick and savagely suck your slippery, engorged clit. You are breathing so sharply that you feel you might hyperventilate.

  
‘That’s right, sweetheart, come for us, beautiful girl,’ they each encourage.

  
Your fingers dig into the stiff cotton that covers Tom’s shoulder and you grind up into his face and Charlie’s hand mercilessly as your release roars through your body. You scream both their names over and over along with a broken list of profanities while Tom holds your trembling thighs down as you come. You recover, only to be flooded with wet again as you watch the two men meticulously sucking your juices from Charlie’s fingers. Neither man takes his eyes off of yours as they do this and you groan with delight at this display.

  
‘I think our little whore is ready again,’ Tom whispers to Charlie.

  
‘Are you, sweetheart?’ Charlie enquires, knowing the answer before it is given.

  
‘Yes, yes, please, help me, I need you both,’ you murmur hotly, pressing your thighs together to relieve the pressure that is beginning to mount once again.

  
‘What is it that you need? Tell us,’ Tom snarls.

  
‘Ugh, you know what I want!’ You yelp impatiently.

  
‘Yes, we do darling, but we want to hear it first,’ Charlie teases.

  
‘Fiiine,’ you whimper, sitting up on the couch. ‘I want you to undress each other for me. Slowly. And then once you’re undressed, I want you both inside me. I want one of you in my cunt and one of you in my mouth and I want you to have me, very roughly.’

  
The men both smirk enthusiastically at your orders, and now stand before you. Tom unbuttons Charlie’s dress shirt tenderly, his delicate fingers popping each button slowly. Charlie returns the favour before unbuckling Tom’s belt and unzipping his trousers, allowing them to pool to the floor. Charlie then kisses down Tom’s neck and his hard, smooth chest before flicking his tongue across each erect nipple, and Tom hisses with pleasure. Charlie gently kisses Tom’s lips before plunging his tongue into his mouth, while Tom quickly removes Charlie’s trousers. All three of you are moaning in pleasure, and you toy with your clit while you watch these two beautiful men kissing and caressing one another. You can’t take it anymore.

  
‘Take off your underwear, both of you,’ you bark hoarsely.

  
They slip their underwear off to reveal their impressive members. Tom’s, elegant and long, and Charlie’s, thicker but slightly shorter, both stand to attention. You turn away from them, kneeling on the padding of the couch cushions and resting your elbows on the back of the couch, your backside raised to them. You turn your face to them and wiggle your arse in invitation. Both men groan and stride over to you.  
Tom is behind you, lightly stroking the backs of your thighs and teasing your entrance with his dick. Meanwhile, Charlie stands behind the couch, his throbbing cock bobbing in front of your face. Tom then slowly enters you and you gasp at the incredible depth of his intrusion, before he pulls out fully only to plunge inside you again a moment later. He works up to a fast paced rhythm that has you screeching with delight, while he strokes your clit.  
Charlie watches, slightly spellbound by the sight of your coupling.

  
‘Are you going to just watch or are you going to fuck my mouth?’ you enquire impatiently between gasps.

  
Growling, Charlie grips the back of your neck before pushing into your mouth, withdrawing entirely with a loud pop and then entering again to match the rhythm Tom has set as he fucks your pussy. Tom slams in and out of you while Charlie allows you to suck him hard and deep with your salivating mouth.

  
‘Oh, you’ve no idea how hot and tight our little whore is,’ Tom grunts as the sounds of the wet slurp and slap of his cock working your cunt fill the room.

  
‘Do you like this, darling? Having two men filling you up like this? Taking you so roughly?’ Tom asks hotly.

  
Briefly drawing your lips away from Charlie you moan, ‘yes, yes I love it. Please keep fucking me.’

  
‘Oh don’t worry love, we have every intention of fucking you until you can barely walk,’ Charlie adds.

  
Each man withdraws from you entirely and you look up at them, perplexed at the loss. They soon swap positions, though, and Charlie plunges into you from behind very roughly, gripping your hips and playfully slapping your backside. You now understand the threat of barely being able to walk – you’re already aching from being stretched and pummelled so completely by them. And you love it. You want more of it.

  
Tom positions himself at your mouth and you take in the head of his cock while firmly gripping and stroking his base. You can taste yourself on him and moan with delight at the ridiculously dirty scenario that is playing out on your couch. Your moans send vibrations through Tom’s member that cause him to grip the back of your neck harder as he yelps with pleasure. His cock twitches in your mouth and you moan again and again until he comes shouting both your names. His come spills out in hot, thick salty ribbons into your waiting mouth and you drink him down eagerly. Breathing heavily, Tom removes his softening dick from your mouth and kisses you tenderly on the forehead before stepping back to watch you and Charlie.  
Charlie slides his hand around your waist and reaches out for your clit, which he pinches and strokes until you begin to shake underneath him. Your walls undulate and contract on him and you begin to approach your climax.

  
‘Mmm, she’s close, Tom,’ Charlie gasps.

  
‘She is indeed,’ Tom responds, watching you carefully.

  
‘Darling, are you going to be a good little whore and come for us again?’ Tom asks, his face hovering close to yours.

  
‘Oh god yes, yes!’ you screech.

  
‘Tell us you’re our whore. Tell us how much you’ve loved us using this beautiful body,’ he demands.

  
‘Yes, I’m your whore, mmmmm, and I’ve loved being used by you both. Every fucking minute of it,’ you whisper against Tom’s lips. ‘Oh my god, Tom! Charlie!’ you scream.

  
With your eyes scrunched shut and your torso slumping across the back of the couch, you come undone as Charlie slams into you two more times, all the while stroking your clit very firmly. You cry out over and over as the orgasm crashes through your centre and indeed, you come once again as the first orgasm dies out while Charlie spills deep inside you. He withdraws from you, leaving a trail of kisses down your spine and his come leaking out of you, before collapsing next to you on the couch. All three of you take a while recovering from what has been an exceedingly good evening together.


End file.
